No more, no less
by Inferno's Child
Summary: Kurenai has had feelings for Kakashi for a long time, but he has no idea about this, will he ever find out that his best frind likes him...or even...LOVES him?
1. That's a first

In this story, Asuma doesn't exist (it's my story, I do what I want with it) this is only my 2nd chapter story, maybe some of the chapters could be short (or all of them could be short)

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**21 years ago**

A 6 year old Kakashi was running around the park when he saw a little girl, with red eyes sitting there all alone, he approaches her and sits next to her

"Hi, why are you alone?" he asked

"I have no friends, no one likes me because of my red eyes, they think I'm a freak" she replied

"Well, I don't think you're a freak, I think you look cute with red eyes" he replied with a smile under his mask, this statement made Kurenai blush "Come on, wanna play with me?" he added, offering his hand to help her up

"......um...ok" Kurenai took his hand and he lifted her up and they played in the park all day

"By the way, what's your name?" he asked her while running

"Kurenai Yuhi...what's yours?"

"Kakashi Hatake"

**21 years later**

Kurenai was at Kakashi's house for a little while for dinner, in which she always does because she doesn't know how to cook, and sometimes she can't afford any ramen or dumplings. Kurenai knocked on the door and Kakashi let her go in

"So, what's for dinner tonight, silver chef?" she asked playfully

"Dunno, what do you want?"

"Hm....how about some ramen?"

"Again? You've had ramen for the past week, kinda reminds me of Naruto" he chuckled

"Hey, I'm the customer right? And the customer is always right"

"Fine, fine, one bowl of ramen comin' up" Kakashi said as he began cooking

Kurenai was sitting there patiently watching TV as he cooked. A few minutes later, they began eating, and Kakashi has lowered his mask, but it was no surprise for Kurenai, as she has seen his face plenty of times, but she still gets distracted by this

"Um....Kurenai...what're you looking at? Is there something on my face?" he asked her confused

"Huh, oh nothing, you're face looks fine, _very fine_" she thought

Around 6 minutes later, they were done eating and decided to watch a movie as they always did

"It's my turn to pick the movie, right?" Kakashi asked her

"No! It's my turn"

"What makes you so sure?"

"I have photographic memory"

"And what does photographic memory have anything to do with choosing a movie?"

"I'm picking the movie"

"I am!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

After 2 hours of fighting, they decided to pick a movie together, one they would agree on, and they chose a movie entitled "A hand for a hand", it's about a boy who protects a girl from an accident, he survives, but injures his arm very badly, and in the end, the boy and girl end up together. Kurenai kept on crying 'til the end, as for Kakashi, he just slept

"Wasn't that nice? Kakashi...KAKASHI!!" she yelled, waking him up

"Huh? What happened? Is the movie over?"

"Yeah"

"Oh"

"Um..I better get home, it's getting late"

"Oh, right, see ya tomorrow"

"Bye" Kurenai said as she turned her back on him, but then she went back and kissed Kakashi's cheek (he didn't put his mask back on yet), blushed and then ran away. Kakashi was shocked and touched his cheek where Kurenai kissed him, he blushed too, but not as heavily as Kurenai did. Then he went upstairs and drifted to sleep, still thinking of what Kurenai did to him.


	2. What made her fall for him

Kurenai ran to her house all the way. When she got there, she opened the door and slammed it right back, and she was breathing heavily from all that running.

_Why'd you do that, Kurenai?! You're taking things too far too fast!!_, she thought. That slam on the door made Anko, her roommate, wake up, she was the only person to know of Kurenai's feelings for Kakashi

"Hmm...what happened? Is everything alright, Kurenai?" Anko asked in a sleepy tone

"Um, I kissed Kakashi" she mumbled, but Anko heard it and started to feel awake

"Really?! What happened?" she asked ecstatically

"Well, I just kissed him on the cheek, Anko, relax" she said, trying to calm her roommate down, but it just won't work

"On the cheek?! Who cares?! This can be a first step to your future! That is, if you told him yet...have you?"

"Well, no, and Anko, you're taking everything really seriously, I mean, I don't think I wanna tell him yet"

"Are you out of your mind, woman?! Why won't you tell him?"

"Because, I don't wanna risk hurting him"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he said when he was a kid, he lost nearly everyone he cared about, and if I tell him now, and I get lost, he can never recover, and same goes for me"

"Oh..I see"

"I can't really tell him yet, not 'til he's ready"

"Well, what made you fall for him anyway? I mean, even I don't know, and I'm the only one who knows of your crush on him"

"Wel, it actually just the simple thought of him being a nice guy that made me fall for him, and getting deeper everyday" she finished

"Oh"

"Well, maybe we should get to sleep already" Kurenai told her

"Ok" Anko replied going back up, but Kurenai wasn't following

_I wonder...if Kakashi will ever know about my feelings for him or..if he'll ever feel the same way?,_ she thought, as she finally went up and fell asleep


	3. What a day!

**The next day**

Kurenai and her team were training in the field, and close by was Kakashi's team training as well, or both of their teams were the very least trying to, because Naruto was trying to ask out Sakura, but Sakura was too busy asking Sasuke, and Sasuke was too busy trying to ignore them, while Kakashi was busy reading his pervy book. As for Team 8, Hinata was staring at Naruto the whole time, Kiba can't focus properly because Shino's bugs were annoying Akamaru and can't do any taijutsu with him, as for Kurenai, she was staring at Kakashi the whole time, she was totally lost in her own world

_Kakashi, I wish I'd hear the words 'I love you', and I wish you'd say them...to me_, she thought. After some moments of daydreaming, she finally snapped out of it when Kiba and Shino finally worked Akamaru and the bugs out

"Kurenai-sensei, is there something wrong?" Kiba asked her

"Huh? Oh..nothing..nothing at all" she replied

"Well, come on then, I'm all revved up and ready to go!!" he yelled ecstatically

"Ok, you guys get started with your warm-ups first"

"Ok" Kiba and his team eventually started after they snapped Hinata out of her "admiring" state, while Kurenai drifted along again in her imagination

_How long can I keep my feelings for you? I can't keep them locked up forever...I can't tell you right now, either. Why can't I just simply tell you 'Kakashi Hatake...I LOVE YOU!!", do I have to tell you first, or do I have to wait for you to tell me?_, she thought once more. Just then, she snapped out of her state once again when Kakashi shook her shoulder gently

"Kurenai...Kurenai...it's time to go home now"

"Oh..he..sorry, um, I have money this time, enough for both of us at Ichiraku's..my treat!"

"Hmm..sure, can't say no to that!" Then Kakashi grabbed Kurenai's hand and they ran hand in hand towards Ichiraku's, and the whole way through, Kurenai kept thinking

_H-He's holding my hand! He's actually holding my hand! Am I dreaming? Am I seriously dreaming? __**pinches herself**__ Ow...ok, I'm not dreaming, he's holding my hand. Though, I wish he wouldn't wear these gloves, I can't feel the warmth of his hand_

They finally got there and Kakashi ordered for both of them. Kurenai, as always, kept looking at Kakashi's face, and she knows she can't help it, even Ayame is staring at him, that's why she wasn't able to focus when she was about to give Kurenai some hot tea, in which she accidentally poured all over her lap. Kakashi offered to walk Kurenai home, and they were talking and laughing the whole time until they got to the front porch.

"Well, this is your stop" Kakashi said to her

"Yeah, guess so"

"Um...see ya tomorrow"

"You too" And with that, Kurenai took off Kakashi's mask and started to lean in, which made him very nervous

_W-What's she d-doing?!_, he thought in panic, she was getting closer and closer, and Kakashi was getting more nervous because she was so close he could feel her breath on his lips.

_I guess this it_, Kurenai thought

Their lips were about to touch until...

............................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sorry about the cliffhanger, guys, just wanna make it look like suspense, ya know, that, and I just wanna make more chapters to make it a longer story


	4. Question and Continuation

"HEY GUYS!!!" Anko greeted them, interrupting Kurenai from her "moment"

_Oy, Anko, why here..why now?_, she thought in disappointment, however, Kakashi felt relieved about this and put his mask back on before Anko even noticed. But then after a few moments, Anko noticed Kakashi, and finally got why Kurenai looked kinda mad at her

"Oh, sorry, did I interrupt something?" she asked nervously, knowing that Kurenai won't be mad in front of Kakashi

"No...not..at..all" Kurenai said, trying to contain her anger_ I am so dead to her!!_, Anko thought in panic

"Well, I guess I better go home now..BYE!!" he said before disappearing in a puff of smoke

**A few moments later in Kurenai's house**

"Um, sorry I interrupted you 'moment' there" she explained

"Um...it's okay, I mean, you didn't intend to do that, right?"

"Of course not"

"Well, it's been a rough day and all, so, I guess we should just let this pass"

"Guess we should...wonder what would really happen if didn't interrupt...you'd probably be happy and admit your feelings to him earlier"

"Yeah...but it still wouldn't be right, I told you I'm not telling him 'til he's ready"

"Ok..well, better get that beauty sleep, LET'S GO!!" and both went upstairs to their respective rooms and went off to sleep

**The next day**

Kakashi, ever since last night, was still wondering why Kurenai almost kissed him, and since he knew he can't figure it out himself, he had to consult the expert...Sakura. After training, he asked if she could stay a little and talk about Kurenai

"And that's it, she tried to kiss me" he finished

"Sensei...how could you be so stupid? The answer's right under your nose" she said

"What do you mean?"

"_How stupid is he?_ Kurenai-sensei, your lifelong friend, is in LOVE with you!!" she blurted out

"What are you talking about? You're overreacting, she's NOT in love with me, we're just friends"

"Oh, would your friend kiss you on your cheek? And would your best friend ask you out and nearly kiss you when she got home? It's so obvious! And I thought you were so smart!"

"Ok...that's being a little mean"

"I'm not being mean! I'm being truthful..she TOTALLY in love with you! Head over heels! Why do you think she'd do all that stuff?"

"Well..you could be right...but still..I'm not believing until she admits it to me personally" then Kakashi stood up and started to walk away

"Wait! Where're you going?"

"I'm gonna go ask Kurenai if she's in love with me"

"Hey! You can't-" but Kakashi was already gone

**At Kurenai's house**

Kakashi burst in and saw Anko inside reading a magazine

"Anko, where's Kurenai?" he asked her

"Oh, she's at the training field with her team"

"Thanks" and he immediately ran to the field

**At the training field**

Kakashi found Kurenai behind a tree at the field and ran to her

"Kurenai...can...I...ask you..something?" he said in between his panting

"Um...sure..but you might wanna rest for a while"

"This is just gonna be short, ok?"

"Ok..so what's the question?"

"Are...are you in...love with me?" Kurenai was shocked

"Why would you ask?" she trembled

"Because I asked Sakura why you did all that to me and she said you were in love with me"

"Um..."

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

What will be Kurenai's answer? Will she be even able to answer it? If she answers this, how will Kakashi react? When is a door not a door? Why am I asking you all these questions? Can you guys be patient enough to find out the answer?


	5. Wait for 2 years

"Well, I-"

"SENSE!!!" Naruto interrupted

_Not another one...,_ she thought

"What is it, Naruto?" Kakashi asked his young student

"I gotta go, remember?"

"Oh, right, 2 years of training. See ya in, well, 2 years"

"See ya sensei!" Naruto said as he dashed off with Jiraiya

"Now...what were you gonna say?" he said as he returned to his friend

"I was gonna say I-" but then Shizune appeared before Kurenai could finish

_The interruptions never cease_, she thought

"What is it?"

"Lady Tsunade has a mission for you. Go meet her at the Hokage's office for the details"

"Oh...sorry, Kurenai. Guess we'll have to continue this some other time. See ya!" then Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke

_Alright, Kurenai...be patient_, she thought

**At the Hokage's office**

"WHAT?! THE MISSION LASTS FOR 2 YEARS!!" Kakashi yelled in frustration

"Sorry, but this is a hard one. You need to help Naruto and Jiraiya in gathering information on the Akatsuki"

"For the next 2 years"

"Yup"

"Well, I better go get ready" Kakashi said as he walked out the office

**At the Konoha Entrance Gate**

Kakashi was about to leave until Kurenai saw him

"Hi! Kakashi! So, when'll you be back?" she asked him

"2 years" he mumbled

"_WHAT?! Has the Hokage gone crazy?_ Why?" she thought and asked

"Well, it's on gathering information about the Akatsuki, and I have to help Jiraiya and Naruto with that"

"Oh...wel, see ya in 2 years, too"

"Ok, bye!!" he said before he walked out of the gate

_Ok Kurenai...be patient..be..patient_, she thought once again trying to calm herself down_ These next 2 years are gonna be long and quiet_, she added


	6. 2 years later

The 2 years have finally past and Naruto, Jiraiya and Kakashi have finally come back. Kakashi nearly forgot about his question because of all the things he had to do. Kurenai was finally relieved that she'll answer his question. But Kakashi was too busy with missions and training Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi was upset when it was his friend's death anniversary, and he went to his "special place", near a cliff where he can watch the sunset clearly. Kurenai knew about this and expected him to be there

"Hey" she greeted him

"Hey" he greeted back

"So...I'm ready to answer"

"What're you talking about?"

"You know, that question you asked me before you left for 2 years"

Kakashi was obviously in deep thought on what she was talking about, then a flashback appeared in his head

**Flashback**

"_Are...are you in...love with me?" Kurenai was shocked_

"_Why would you ask?" she trembled_

"_Because I asked Sakura why you did all that to me and she said you were in love with me"_

"_Um..."_

**End flashback**

"Oh right" he remembered "So...what's your answer?"

"I was supposed to say that day that-" but then she was cut off by Naruto, who seemed very jumpy and excited

_Not again..._, she thought angrily

"Kakashi-sensei!! Lady Tsunade called us for a mission!!" he yelled

"Well, Naruto, you seem very excited about this-" but then Kakashi was pulled by Naruto "You're gonna have to come too, Kurenai-sensei" and he came back for her and they had to run to keep up with him


	7. Mission

Naruto, Kakashi and Kurenai arrived at the office and saw Sakura and the rest of Team 8 inside

"So, what's goin' on? Naruto seems very excited about this" Kakashi asked Tsunade

"Well, Naruto keeps bugging me about a mission on saving Sasuke, so, I finally agreed to this" she replied

"So, you're sending us on a mission to save Sasuke?" Kakashi sarcastically said

"It's rather obvious, so, yes"

"So, have you found out where Orochimaru's hideout is?" Naruto asked, finally calming himself down

"Yes, it's actually within the border and it's somewhere within the forest of Konoha" she explained

"What're we gonna do?" Kiba asked

"Well, Team 8 is here for support, that, and just in case Orochimaru and Sasuke moves out of their hideout and goes to another one, we can track them down"

"Ok, we're on it!" Naruto said running out of the office at top speed and returning with all the stuff he needs

"I'm ready!"

"That was really fast, Naruto!" Sakura said

"Well, what're we waiting for?! Let's get movin"!" and then he dashed out again in front of the gate

"Come on! Aren't we getting ready? We can't let him go alone" Kakashi said as he walked out of the room, and all of them prepared to go as they met at the gate and leave. As they were walking, everyone was silent for a long time, until Naruto broke it

"HEY! WHO WANTS TO SEE MY NEW SEXY JUTSU?!" he yelled with ultimate pride

"NO ONE!!" Sakura yelled punching him on the head very hard

"There goes another record for Sakura" Kakashi whispered to Kurenai, making her laugh slightly

The sun was setting so they decided to rest for a while in the forest, which is still far from Orochimaru's lair. They set up a campfire and by around midnight, everyone fell asleep, except for Kakashi. He was up all night thinking of what Kurenai's answer will be. But then his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Kurenai chattering her teeth loudly because she forgot to bring a blanket, yet Kakashi brought his. So he placed his blanket over the shivering Kurenai, which caused her to become warmer

**The next day**

Kurenai was the one who woke up first and found a blanket on top of her, she didn't know it was Kakashi until she saw that he was the only one without a blanket. She smiled at him and woke everyone up. Naruto refused to wake up, so Salura had to intimidate him, and so he immediately got up and packed his things. So they continued as they finally reached Orochimaru's lair. But Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke were apparently expecting them, which seems why they're outside in a combat position. Kakashi got his Sharingan ready and whispered to everyone

"Me and Kurenai will take care of Orochimaru, while Naruto and the rest will fight Sasuke and Kabuto, alright?"

"Right" they said in agreement and got ready for battle as well

..................................................................................................................................................................................

Find out what happens in the fight in the next chapter, and someone will get hit by Sasuke's Chidori, who will it be?


	8. Battle and Near Death

Kakashi and Kurenai are squaring off against Orochimaru. While Naruto and the others are squaring off against Sasuke and Kabuto. Hinata activated her Byakugan, Akamaru turned into a Man clone of Kiba and Shino got his bugs out.

"Enough wasting time...LET'S GO!!" Kabuto yelled, charging towards Naruto

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he yelled, making his clones appear and charge to defend him, taking one clone with him to create the Rasengan. But Sasuke was ready to charge at him with his sword, but in time before it reached him, Kiba used his smaller "Fang Over Fang" as a shield and fortunately going without a scratch. They were seriously ready to battle now as Sakura was charging at both of them with her fist

Meanwhile, with Kakashi and Kurenai, Orochimaru was charging in with his sword, but Kakashi was able to dodge it, grabbing his arm and sending him flying off, but before Orochimaru could even touch the ground, he summoned a snake to catch him

_We can't just keep on attacking like this, we need to hatch up a plan......_, Kakashi thought, until he finally came up with one and whispered it to Kurenai and she got the idea. She made a genjutsu that made Orochimaru's surroundings go bleek. Orochimaru was easily able to counter it, but when he countered it, he saw Kakashi with a kunai knife, right behind him and grabbed his back collar, ready to kill him

"Get ready to say goodbye" Kakashi said, trying to intimidate him. Meanwhile, Sasuke was trying to fend off Naruto's clones and save himself from the Rasengan being charged at him, and he got his Chidori ready, and Kabuto was fighting against Shino's bugs and Hinata's Byakugan using his Chakra Scalpel. Sasuke noticed Orochimaru about to be killed, he disappeared out of Naruto's sight

"Where'd you go?" then, Naruto noticed Sasuke at Kakashi and Kurenai's side of the battlefield, he was in front of Kakashi, who was motionless. Then Naruto saw Sasuke in front of Kakashi, and his Chidori gashed the left side of his stomach

"Kakashi!!" Kurenai yelled, running towards his kneeling body, starting to take off his mask, coughing up blood and he fell on his back

"Sensei!!" Naruto and Sakura said, going to their sensei, while the others followed as well

"Well, I guess we better get going" Orochimaru said as he, Kabuto and Sasuke began to walk away "You've done well, my young protégé" he said to Sasuke "Thanks.." he said, but in the inside, he thought

_Naruto, Kakashi, I'm sorry..._ and he began to tear, luckily, the other two didn't notice

Back with Kakashi and the others, they were all sad about the near to death of their sensei, especially Naruto, Sakura and of course, Kurenai, she couldn't risk losing her best friend, and not just a friend, a love. She got Kakashi's hand and held it very tight, and so did Kakashi

"Kakashi, please don't leave us"

"Yeah, sensei...you gotta fight it" Naruto said, trying to hold back his tears, but they came out anyway "Sakura, can't you work any faster!" he yelled at her (he didn't really mean to)

"I'm trying, ok" she replied as she was healing him

"Naruto, you have a cut" Hinata said

"Oh, it's no big deal"

"No, it's seems deep. Come, I'll heal it for you"

"Uh, ok" he said as he came closer to her and Hinata healed it, but it didn't take much time considering the Nine-Tails is inside of him

"It's gonna....be ok, Kurenai _I hope_" Kakashi told her, then Kurenai hugged him tightly, she didn't even mind the others

"Kurenai, it's hard... to breath like this"

"Um, sorry"

"Sakura...how's it goin'?"

"Not so good" she said

"Oh"

"Sakura, can't you do anything else?" Kurenai asked her

"I'm not sure, but I'll try" as she tried harder

"I want to survive...but...I don't think...this'll last long" he told Kurenai

"C'mon, Kakashi, just hold on" she said

"So, what's your...answer?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember.....my question?"

"But, it's public"

"Hey...if you're gonna answer yes....you ought to be proud...of it"

"Kakashi, I just wanna say-" but she was cut off when she felt that Kakashi's grip was starting to weaken

"He's starting to lose consciousness" Sakura reported

"You think you can do anything else?" Kiba asked (at least he finally got to say something), but then she shook her head no. Kurenai started to cry even more as she started to notice Kakashi's eyes were closed

"Kakashi!" she yelled, but it was no use

_I always wanted to his face...but not like this_, Naruto started to think as he started to tear up again

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Will Kakashi die? What'll happen next? Can you guys seriously be patient for the next chapter? If you're gonna guess, good luck with that!!


	9. Finally

The unconscious Kakashi was placed on a now normal and humungous Akamaru carefully and they all went back to Konoha at top speed

"Hey guys! What's the rush?" Izumo asked as they passed through the gates

"Kakashi needs medical attention immediately!" Sakura yelled back

"Oh"

They all rushed immediately to the hospital and nearly shoved him in the emergency room. They were hearing yells on blood and shattered bones and guts, they all worried, especially Kurenai, she was crying and Hinata was comforting her. Tsunade finally came out and Kurenai was the first to stand up and ask her what's wrong

"So, is everything ok?"

"Far from okay. He has 3 shattered ribs, a deep 5 cm cut on his stomach and since it was hit in the left side, his heart-"

"It stopped beating?"

"No, it's just beating too slow than usual. That's gonna be a big problem when fighting it. Don't worry, he's got a chance to live...in about a 47% chance"

Everyone was shocked, they know that he could never survive with that chance

"Only a miracle could help him retain what he was before" she added

Their hearts sank, Kurenai and the others were only able to view him from outside, and there they saw him inside with loads of machines working on him, as if he was an in-progress robot

_Kakashi, I hope you'll feel better soon_, Kurenai thought

**3 weeks later**

Kurenai's been visiting Kakashi for 3 weeks and he's been in the operational room since then. She once visited him until 12 mn and went home through the empty Genin street

_It's been 3 weeks since Kakashi's been injured, and he hasn't been getting any better, maybe I should go and visit him for a bit_, Kurenai thought and she dressed up and went to the hospital

**At the hospital**

Kurenai was at the reception desk and asked the woman working there

"Excuse me, where is Kakashi Hatake?"

"Oh, he's in a regular room now, he's in room 305 on the 3rd floor" the woman replied

"Thank you" Kurenai said and went up the stairs and she finally arrived at his room and she found there Tsunade was inside patching up Kakashi with bandages around his stomach

"Knock, knock" Kurenai said as she entered

"Hey Kurenai, what brings you here?"

"The usual, just visiting"

"Oh, ok..don't worry, this time, you can stay as long as you want" Tsunade said as she went out of the room and left Kurenai alone with him. Kurenai held his hand again and held it tight. Kakashi was carefully opening his eyes so much that Kurenai didn't even notice because she was crying

"K-Kurenai...w-what're you d-doing here?" Kakashi asked with a weak voice, however Kurenai was unable to hear it

"Kurenai...KURENAI!!" he said in a much louder voice, but not really yelling

"Kakashi" she whimpered

"Hey, what're you doing here?"

"I've been visiting you ever since"

"Oh"

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata barged in (or mostly Naruto) and have gifts and flowers for Kakashi

"Yo, sensei!" You feelin' any better?" Naruto greeted as he placed the wrapped box on the table next to his bed

"Yes, but not so soon" Kakashi replied as he showed him his bandages

"Oh"

Suddenly, Kiba and Shino went in too, and seemed it was very crowded considering it was just a small room

"Hey!!What's goin' on?" Kiba greeted

"Well, I'm recovering quite nicely, and Tsunade said I'll be out in 2 weeks, and I'll have to wait 1 more week to get my next mission" Kakashi said

"Good luck with that then"

"You know, I still haven't answered your question" Kurenai told Kakashi

"What question?" Naruto wondered

"If I'm in love with him" she replied

"So, what're you waiting for? What's your answer?"

There was a long silence, until Kurenai finally spoke up

"........Yes"

Everyone was practically shocked, especially Kakashi, though he's been expecting this, but he's still dumbfounded, and so was Naruto and Kiba who both got a nosebleed

"Y-Yes?"

"C'mon, you heard me, didn't you? Yes!"

Then Kurenai kissed Kakashi deeply and she didn't even mind the others once again. The 2 girls were sighing and blushing, while the boys were trying to ignore it, but possibly couldn't

"I love you, Kurenai, and only now did I realize it, and I really am gonna shout it out to the world someday" Kakashi whispered to her ear after they backed away

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

I ain't endin' it here, but I'll upload the next chapter today though, and sorry I skipped so many details, please forgive for that


	10. Happy Proposal

It's been 2 weeks and Kakashi finally got out of the hospital and started dating Kurenai for 4 months and they've been a really happy couple

**The next day**

Kakashi woke up early for his next date with Kurenai before the day starts (it was a Saturday by the way, and they don't really work that day). Kurenai was getting ready too, she was just as excited as he was

_Alright...today's the day, Kakashi..be strong_, he thought putting a small box inside his pocket. They simply settled at Ichiraku's and met there to eat. Kakashi was wearing his favourite long-sleeved blue shirt and baggy pants, he was still wearing his mask, but since he wasn't wearing his headband, he hair was sticking out in all sorts of directions. Kurenai arrived and she was wearing a red sweater and a short black skirt (by the sound of their clothing, you can guess it was a pretty cold morning)

"Hey there, Kurenai" Kakashi greeted her

"Hey" she replied and took off his mask and kissed him on his cheek

"Well, it's not exactly like you to be early"

"C'mon, it's a special day after all"

"Ok, come on, let's eat" and they ate around 3 bowls, 1 bowl for Kurenai and 2 for Kakashi

"Here's the pay, Teuchi" Kakashi said as he handed him the money

"Thanks"

"Why'd you eat so much?" Kurenai asked him

"I was really hungry..oh, I said this was a special day, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"So..come on, and close your eyes" Kakashi said as he went behind her and covered her eyes

"Where are we going?" she kept on asking

"Hehehehe, you'll see" and Kurenai felt Kakashi stop

"Are we here now?"

"Yup, here you go" he said as he released his hands from her eyes to reveal they were on top of the Hokage's roof

"What's going on?" Kurenai asked him

"This..." then Tsunade showed up with a mic in her hand and below was actually a giant crowd of people, nearly every person from the village is there and she spoke up

"Citizens of Konoha, today, we will witness something that has never been done before, Kakashi Hatake, take it away" she ended as she handed the mic to him

"Thanks, Lady Hokage, now, may I please request Kurenai Yuhi to come to the center of the roof"

Kurenai was too nervous to even move, so Tsunade had to push her until she finally got close enough to Kakashi

"Kakashi, what's-"

"Just wait" then Kakashi kneeled in front of her and took out the small box from his pocket

"Kurenai Yuhi, I promised you that I would yell to the whole world that I love you, now, I wanna say that, I want to spend every second of the rest of my life with you, I've lived my life for you and now, I wanna live my life with you, and now..I ask..will you marry me?" he said through the mic, Kurenai was even more surprised than before, she couldn't speak, at least not properly

"W-Well...y-yes"

"What? We can't hear you!" Kakashi yelled and the crowd started cheering

"Kakashi Hatake..I said YES! I will marry you!!" Kurenai yelled at the top of her lungs, even if she was using the mic

"Thank you" he said and kissed her ever so passionately

"I love you" Kakashi whispered

"I love you, too" she whispered back

"Good, now let's say it again" he said as he brought out the mic

"I LOVE YOU, KURENAI YUHI!!!" he yelled and the crowd started cheering again

"AND I LOVE YOU, KAKASHI HATAKE!!!!" and Kakashi brought the ring out of the box and put it in her finger as they kissed again

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Such a happy ending, wouldn't you agree?


End file.
